Donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan
by Arche
Summary: Trsite, para variar. Muerte.. cenizas. El verdaderosignificado del amor para TK.. para Kari, el saber lo que significa llega demasiado tarde.. DEJENME REVIEWS POR FA!!!


Una carta, lo único que dejó fue una carta... su único recuerdo, un papel escrito y firmado con sangre.. su sangre. Temo abrirla... tengo miedo de lo que pueda haber dejado después de aquella terrible noche. Disculpen si me emociono... pero era mi mejor amigo -con lágrimas en los ojos- no puedo evitarlo... aún creo que fue mi culpa lo que sucedió. Si... hace mucho que habíamos terminado nuestro noviazgo, nos dimos cuenta de que funcionábamos mejor como amigos que como novios.. bueno, la verdad yo fui la que me di cuenta de eso... por lo que retomamos nuestra amistad como si nada hubiese pasado... claro que... con otras ventajas. Aún así, eso no implica que no me sienta culpable, tal vez por eso temo abrir esta carta, aunque ya hayan pasado 2 semanas de aquel trágico día, aún puedo revivir las sensaciones dentro de mi mente.... fue mi culpa... fue mi culpa ¿Que tal si en esa carta me dice que por mi culpa sucedió todo esto? Tomo un cigarrillo y lo prendo mientras tiemblo, el hablar de esto siempre me hace temblar. Piteo profundamente el cigarrillo y el efecto narcótico del tabaco calma mis nervios. Ser la responsable de la muerte de tu mejor amigo no es cosa fácil de aceptar.. NO ME DIGAS QUE NO FUE MI CULPA.... las lágrimas recorren mi rostro, yo lo sé... puedo presentirlo  
  
Nos habíamos juntado en su departamento como cada fin de semana que el regresaba de la gira de algún libro. Claro que esta le había tomado mas tiempo de lo normal. 2 años fuera del país... 2 años sin verlo.  
  
- Que nervios- digo mientras termino de arreglarme el cabello, respiro hondo - Vamos Kari.. ya no eres la chiquilla del noviazgo.. tienes 27 años-  
  
Comienzo a subir las escaleras y me dispongo a tocar el timbre... pero claro, antes de eso el me abre. Me cubre con un abrazo que no me deja respirar -HOLA KARI- Lo miro y quedo boquiabierta - Vaya que guapo estás amigo- y me largo a reír Se sienta en el sofá y me uno a él.  
  
- Y cuéntame- le digo mientras me acomodo - que ha sido de tu vida en estos 2 años?  
  
Comienza - Nada nuevo- en seguida le da un sorbo a su trago- con los libros aquí y allá...  
  
- Seguro- le digo en tono irónico mientras le sonrío y me cruzo de brazos- a mas de una chica debes tener loquita por ahí-  
  
- Como crees?- dice mientras me guiña el ojo burlonamente.  
  
La conversación continuó muy amena, nuestras risas inundaban el departamento y los recuerdos de nuestra infancia salieron a la luz. Aventuras, amores y también desamores.  
  
- Supe que tu hermano se casó con Sora- dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi 5 trago.  
  
- Si.. así fue- dijo cortante como si el tema le molestara.. o tal vez lo hacía por mí - Se que tu hermano está destrozado- continuó.  
  
- Si... pero que le va a hacer - mientras miro el reflejo de mi mirada en el vaso- el la eligió y nada puede hacer él...  
  
- Ah.. comprendo- dijo con tono nostálgico y jugueteando tímidamente con el vaso - ¿así como tú escogiste a Davis?  
  
Eso me dio de golpe, no tenía idea de que el supiese de mi relación con Davis, claro, habíamos comenzado hace mucho, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo.. o tal vez nunca tuve las agallas para hacerlo, yo sabía que después de nuestro rompimiento TK nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo.. se había vuelto depresivo y eso era muy peligroso a su corta edad. Además... todos sabían lo que ambos sentían por mí.  
  
- No debes sorprenderte- articuló- Yamato me lo dijo, creyó que sería mejor así, para que luego no me sorprendiera la noticia.  
  
-Bueno.. la verdad es que comencé con Davis porque logró conquistarme... - y prendí un cigarrillo-  
  
- Ahh- suspiró con la mirada gacha - ¿así como yo no pude?.  
  
Luego de eso me pegó con la mirada vidriosa. Yo sabía que no era el mismo. Nosotros habíamos terminado por su absorbencia... por sus estados emocionales arrebatados, mas de una vez había golpeado a Davis por pensar que estaba tratando de conquistarme... Pero eso no quitaba que yo lo haya dejado de amar...  
  
-TK... tu sabes porque lo nuestro no funcionó.... -  
  
TK se acercó a mí y me tomó entre sus brazos - No Kari.. no lo sé. Se que cometí errores... pero no sabes cuando me gustaría poder volver a ...  
  
NO TK!- me alejé de él inmediatamente, fue una respuesta inmediata, no lo hice con mala intención. Luego me tapé la boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas - tu sabes que nosotros decidimos terminar, juntos lo decidimos.  
  
TK cerró un minuto sus ojos y luego los abrió - lo decidimos Kari?... no será que tu lo decidiste?-  
  
Una nube de humo de cigarrillo unió su frase y la trajo a mis oídos. Era verdad. TK salió del apartamento y se fue al balcón, dejándome a mí envuelta en aquel humo tóxico de palabras. Mi relación con Davis era buena,... pero el nunca había podido llenar el hueco que TK había dejado en mi corazón, cosa que yo nunca había querido aceptar.. no había querido aceptar eso y muchas otras cosas.. como que él era un enfermo depresivo, como muchos de los escritores jóvenes. Mis pasos descalzos se dirigieron al balcón. Ahí estaba él... en esos momentos me daba cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando mi vida al lado de Davis por tener miedo, por no querer tener a alguien tan absorbente a mi lado... por no querer ayudarlo... por no querer aceptar que lo amaba locamente... y que siempre lo haría.  
  
- TK... sobre lo nuestro, la verdad es que yo siempre....-  
  
- No Kari- interrumpió - no quiero escuchar mas, ahora, por favor- mientras se volteaba- te pido que te vayas... necesito escribir - mirándome fijamente- Tu nunca entenderás el significado del amor...  
  
Agaché la cabeza, el rostro de TK estaba envuelto el lágrimas, si me quedaba me lo iba a comer a besos, le iba a pedir que me perdonara por ser tan tonta.. pero no podía, hasta arreglar las cosas con Davis - De acuerdo- bajé la cabeza, me di media vuelta y me alejé a la puerta.  
  
- Adiós... aprovecha la escritura- mientras botaba las últimas cenizas de mi cigarrillo y tiraba la colilla.  
  
Y me fui... si, lo dejé ahí en su balcón inspirándose para una escritura. En la mañana siguiente mi hermano llegó a despertarme muy agitado.... TK había muerto, se había suicidado..... desde su balcón se había lanzado a la calle y lo único que había dejado era esta carta que sostengo en mis manos. ¿Ahora ven porque me siento responsable?, por mas que todos me dicen lo contrario. Por eso no puedo abrir la carta... no me siento capaz. Pero hoy... hoy lo haré. Iré a su departamento a despedirme...a decirle lo que no pude en vida y a leer su carta. Salgo como zombie de mi casa y mis pies guían solos el camino a su departamento... ya conocen de memoria el camino, la costumbre. Miro el edificio de arriba abajo y me detengo en su balcón para que las lágrimas broten de mi rostro. Subo las escaleras y antes de entrar aprieto fuertemente la carta que tengo en mi bolsillo. Meto la llave en la cerradura temblando... tiemblo... si.. tiemblo igual que esa noche. Abro cuidadosamente la puerta y un olor embriagante penetra por cada uno de mis poros. Revivo por un instante los recuerdos de esa misma noche y prendo mi cigarrillo. Recorro los mismos lugares que recorrí esa noche hasta terminar frente a la puerta de vidrio del balcón. Las lágrimas ya hace mucho que se habían manifestado y entro al lugar de sus últimos momentos. Me siento en la baranda y miro la calle, y sollozo inmenso sale de mis pulmones y lo apaciguo con la piteada del cigarrillo.  
  
- Ya TK... abriré tu carta...-  
  
" Kari... La verdad del amor debe ser situada en la verdad del ser. El ser es EXISTENCIA, presencia, acción. La nada es ausencia... pero.. ¿ausencia de que? ¿podemos medir la nada?, obviamente la respuesta es negativa, la nada es un vacío, un tremendo vacío... que en estos momentos llena mi corazón. La vida es el ser... y la nada la muerte. Acerca del amor ¿que función cumple la boca si no es para el beso?. El amor es necesidad, pero también es reproducción. Una energía sublime, aristócrata, esclava... que señoría desde la entrepierna a la punta de la lengua. Kari, habrán infinitos universos... infinitos hombres... y nada justificará al amor, porque el amor es nada y la nada no puede ser medida ni justificada. Pero dime Kari, si la nada es nada... y no puede ser medida ni justificada ¿hay acaso algo mas grande que el amor?"  
  
Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por fin lo había entendido, todo el amor que el había sentido por mi se resumía en aquellas simples y delicadas líneas. Una sonrisa opaca inundó mi rostro  
  
- Sabes?- comencé- había venido aquí a enfrentarte... a decírtelo todo.  
  
Me paré en la baranda y le di la última piteada a mi cigarro antes de botar las últimas cenizas y arrojar la colilla cerca de la que había arrojado aquella noche.  
  
Mientras caía mis labios solo murmuraban sonrientes - amar... es soñarte sin dormir... es escucharte... sin oír-  
  
Las cenizas cayeron hasta el asfalto de la calle y quedaron pegadas a los restos de sangre invisible de TK. Así lo mismo con lo mío.... Lo último que pude oír fueron las sirenas de la ambulancia.. todo fue muy rápido... ni siquiera dolió... mas hubiese dolido haber vivido una vida sin el verdadero amor... todo fue muy rápido... todo fue muy.... todo fue... todo... todo... Nuestro último recuerdo fueron aquellas cenizas sobre su sangre... mi sangre... nuestra sangre.... Fin  
  
Notas de la autora: BUAAAA T-T supongo que entendieron el final.... lo siento, pero desde la mañana que veía con la idea de hacer un fic mas o menos trágico. Y bueno, aqui esta el resultado espero que les haya gustado y no hayan gastado muchos pañuelos jejejej (se que lloras koushiro yamato!!) Dejenme reviews si?? Arche 


End file.
